Have you ever been in love
by BlueEstrellas
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be with someone but been unsure of how to make a move? A slightly fluffy Lily and James fic
1. Chaper 1

I do not own Harry Potter. It is the wonderful creation of JK Rowling.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon as the victorious Gryffindor Quidditch team returned to their common room amidst the cheers and applause of their classmates. The match had been a difficult one but once again James Potter had been able to lead his team to victory.

Everyone crowded around the returning heroes as, Frank Longbottom, arose to speak. "Good job, James!" exclaimed Frank as he patted James on the back.

James smiled roguishly causing a multitude of sighs from the females in the room. "Thanks Frank, but it was a true team effort. Good job guys and as a reward we will only have 2 hours of practice tomorrow instead of the usual 3. Now let's celebrate!"

The common room erupted into cheers, as refreshments were being set-up at the back of the room. Lily Evans looked-up from the cake she was slicing and sighed as she spotted James. James was drenched. His hair was even messier than usually and he was covered in mud but to her he looked more handsome than usually. "I love his smile", she thought as she sighed again.

"Earth to Lily", Arabella said as she tapped Lily on the shoulder. "See something or should I say someone you like?"

Lily blushed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about Bella, " as she returned to the cake she was slicing to find that someone had completed the job.

"Well, you were staring so hard at Potter and we needed that cake sliced tonight, so I thought I'd finish-up for you so as to not interrupt your daydream," Bella replied with a smirk, which caused Sabrina and Alice to laugh.

Lily was flustered. She had been caught staring at Potter again. She didn't know what to do to convince her friends that she wasn't smitten so in her most convincing voice, which was actually quite shaky, she replied. "I was not and I don't know where you even got that idea!"

Alice and Sabrina laughed even harder at Lily's reply. While Bella tried her best to stifle a giggle as she hugged Lily and said, "he's a good guy, Lily. There's nothing wrong with liking him. If I weren't so crazy about Remus, I'd probably have a crush on him too."

"If it weren't for Frank, I would have definitely gone for Potter", replied Alice reassuringly.

" But half of the school is in love with him and he doesn't even know I exist", replied Lily.

"Of course he knows you exist, you're the only one who gets higher grades in Charms than him." Sabrina stated.

"Besides, he once told Frank that he thought you were really sweet, a bit too serious but definitely sweet." Alice replied.

"Great, so he thinks I'm boring. " Lily replied exasperated. "Just great…"

"He never said you were boring. What are you talking about? " Asked a confused Bella.

"Well Bella, how would you feel if Remus described you as sweet and serious?" Lily replied.

"I see your point but you' re not boring." Bella said. "And there's nothing wrong with being sweet."

Unbeknownst to the girls, James, Sirius, Frank and Remus had made their way over to the refreshments table to get a drink. James overheard Bella's last statement and looked at the pretty little red head in front of him and smiled as he spoke, "Good Evening Ladies".

Lily looked up at James and blushed. "Good Evening," she replied softly.

"Hi, guys!" Bella replied.

"You look really nice tonight, Bella " Remus said.

"You look good enough to eat." Sirius stated with a mischievous grin, which got him a smack on the top of the head from Remus and a disapproving look from James.

"Thanks guys, " Bella replied as she smiled at Remus.

" We're going to play truth or dare in a little while. Would you like to join us?" Remus asked the group of girls.

"Sure" said Bella.

"I'm in," replied Sabrina.

"He really does have the most amazing hazel eyes," thought Lily as she stared at James. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss him."

James couldn't help but notice that the cute little red head was staring at him and it intrigued him.

Sirius also noticed Lily's staring at James and smirked as he asked, "James is going to play. So are you coming Evans?"

"Thanks guys but I can't," Lily replied turning a deep red. "Please excuse me, I need to get the rest of the sweets for the party from our room." After stating, this Lily quickly turned and headed for the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Arabella, Sabrina and Alice looked at each other with knowing glances. Alice said, "I better go help Lily". While Bella turned to Remus and smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Lily entered her dorm room, closed the door and sighed. She was horrified. "How stupid can I be? He must think I'm pathetic!" She thought. Lily looked out of the window at the sad soft rain beading against the glass and thought she had never seen an afternoon that better suited her mood.

Alice opened the door to find a tearful Lily. Lily turned to face Alice with a sad smile, "Was I really that obvious?"

Alice just smiled," Yeah Lils, I'm afraid you were but he didn't seem to mind. It'll be all right you'll see. Hey, we better get back. Let's take a few boxes of chocolates from Bella's private stash so that we don't turn up empty-handed."

Lily and Alice laden with boxes of chocolates headed down the stairs from the girl's dormitory chatting excitedly about James. As they entered the common room, they saw a group of people in a semi-circle playing truth-or-dare around a very occupied couch. The couple on the couch was in a passionate embrace as the pretty blond straddled the quidditch player with the messy brown hair.

"They really should get a room," Lily said.

Just then, Sirius yelled, "time's up," and the guy on the couch pulled away from the pretty blond. Lily dropped her boxes of chocolates when she saw him. It was James, the boy who she once hated but now daydreamed about all day long. There he was with lipstick smeared across his face in the arms of Calista, the easiest girl in all of Gryffindor. Lily was in shock. She just stared at James until her sad emerald eyes met his startled hazel then she picked-up her boxes and walked away with Alice.

Bella tapped Remus on the shoulder. "Remus thanks for asking me to be your partner but I really ought to go help them arrange the sweets."

Remus smiled at Bella. "Of course, I understand. Can I walk you to your stairs later?"

Bella blushed and replied, " sure."

"Oh and Bella, I hope Lily's all right," Remus replied with a smirk.

Bella looked searchingly at Remus and then asked, "How long have you known?"

"A while now, we'll talk later." Remus said with a wink as he turned back to the game of truth and dare.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter. It is the wonderful creation of JK Rowling.

"Come Away with Me" is by Norah Jones

James got off of the couch and took a seat next to Remus as Sirius said, "It's your turn to pick the next contestant."

James replied, "Sirius, I need to sit this round out. You pick for me."

Sirius grinned evilly, "Will do."

James turned to Remus and asked, "What do you know about Lily Evans?"

Remus replied, "Cute little red-headed, muggle-born, I think. I don't think she's had a very easy life but she's near the top in all of her classes and is really nice. Why?"

"Earlier tonight, I caught her staring at me with this dreamy sort of look but just a minute ago when I was kissing Calista she was staring at me again but her eyes were so sad. It just made me curious." James replied.

Meanwhile, Bella walked-up behind Lily and Alice, who were silently arranging the chocolates on a platter at the refreshments table and said. "Lily, we were playing truth or dare. He had to kiss her."

Lily replied softly, "I know and he has the right to kiss anyone he wants, even Calista. It's just hard to watch him kiss anyone, when I wish it were me." Lily sighed, "Calista is so lucky because for a least a moment, she got to be the girl tangled-up in his arms. The one place I want to be and the one place I may never get to be." Lily sighed sadly, "I think I'm going to take a walk to clear my head. I'll be back in time to help clean-up."

"Ok, Lils, we're here if you need us, " Alice replied said.

"Just don't be to hard on him or yourself, OK?" Bella said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'll try," Lily replied with a weak smile as she turned and headed for the common room door.

Lily walked slowly as if she had no place in particular in mind but eventually ended-up at the Astronomy Tower. The light rain from this afternoon had turned into a thunderstorm with lightning that crawled across the sky and rain that fell at a slant so that there was no way to keep from getting drenched on the tower.

Lily was quickly becoming soaked but she didn't seem to notice. She didn't seem to care. Her arms hung stiffly at her sides as she began to sing sadly to the boy in her dreams.

_Come away with me, in the night.  
Come away with me and I will write you a song._

Come away with me, on a bus.  
Come away with me where that can't tempt us with their lies.

And I want to walk with you on a cloudy day,  
in fields where the yellow grass grows knee high  
So won't you try to come…

Come away with me on a mountain top  
Come away with me and I will never stop loving you

And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof, while I'm safe there in your arms  
So what I ask is, for you to…

Come away with me in the night.  
Come away with me.

"Why do I even bother? He can't love me. He's so perfect and I'm so…me." Lily whispered between her tears. Lily shivered and rubbed her arms. The cold rain had soaked her thin sundress so that it now clung to her body revealing every curve. She was freezing but didn't want to go inside just yet. So she stood in the rain and cried because she loved James and desperately didn't want to love him. She didn't want to love anyone anymore.


End file.
